1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device (content data recording device) for controlling writing of content data to a recording medium, a recording control method, a program and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a result of recording media becoming large in capacity and development of compression techniques of music, moving pictures and still images, etc., enormous number of music data can be stored in a recording medium of a portable audio player.
Such a portable audio player is connected, for example, to a personal computer, receives various music data from the personal computer and writes them to the recording medium.
The music data includes pull-type data, such as music data downloaded from a server expressly by the user by operating the personal computer and ripping data recorded from a CD, and push-type data downloaded to the personal computer by push-type distribution by a server, such as subscription data and demo music data (e.g. refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-149688).
A portable audio player of the related art receives, for example, push-type data from the personal computer without limitation and records to the recording medium.